Computer software applications allow users to create a variety of documents to assist them in work, education, and leisure. For example, popular word processing applications allow users to create letters, articles, books, memoranda, and the like. Spreadsheet applications allow users to store, manipulate, print, and display a variety of alpha-numeric data. Such applications have a number of well-known strengths, including rich editing, formatting, printing, calculation, and offline editing.
With the advent of such useful software applications, it has become popular to develop and use a variety of intelligent documents where such documents may point to and download via a software application helpful solutions that enhance the performance of such documents. For example, a resumé document may be developed as a template with open fields for each section of the document such as the “experience” section or the “education” section. The document may point to a solution that provides helpful functionality. For example, after downloading a particular solution, a user of the document may be provided a tutorial on completing resumés, or the user may be provided helpful information as the user focuses an insertion point on certain fields of the document. For example, if the user focuses on the education section of the document, the user may be provided helpful information as to how many education entries are suggested.
Unfortunately, such systems typically provide a user with a static “one-size-fits-all” solution that is the same solution regardless of the user's profile including the user's identity, job description, location, or other information associated with the user that may affect the usefulness of a particular solution. Accordingly, there is a need for enabling users to download document solutions that are dynamically configured based on the user's individual profile.
Because of the growth of available document solutions, large corporate, educational, civic, government, and other organizations may desire to make great numbers of document solutions available to their users. Unfortunately, associating great numbers of document solutions to individual user computers or software applications is inefficient, requires excessive computer memory, and requires frequent updating. Accordingly, there is a need for a collection of document solutions that contains information necessary for users to obtain desired or required document solution components.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.